


technicolour.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is lazy. alternately, oliver is horny after they film the bite my tongue video and josh is too tired so he makes oliver do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicolour.

**Author's Note:**

> do not ship this at all. SIGH. this is for the tumblr masses.

Josh is gathering up the last of his things in the dressing room. He stretches a bit before packing his gloves and tossing his jacket over his bag. He needs a rest before Oliver takes him home, since he knows what Oliver will want when they get home. It was a long video shoot, and being thrown on the floor seven times is enough to give him a nice bruise on his bum. Yeah, seven times. Josh sighs, sinking into the armchair in the corner.

Josh is just about to doze off when the door opens and his eyes slide open. Oliver. He smiles drowsily. “Hi baby,” he says.

“Hi,” Oliver replies, dropping his bag. He goes over to the chair and climbs into Josh's lap. “Were you napping?” he asks, straddling Josh's lap. Josh furrows his eyebrows.

“Well I was about to till you came in and climbed on me,” Josh mumbles. Oliver smiles, sitting up and pulling his shirt off, and Josh gives him this Oliver what the fuck are you doing look even though he knows what he's doing.

“Please?” Oliver asks, leaning close to Josh's lips. Josh sighs.

“Oliver,” Josh whines.

“Please?” Oliver asks again, thumbing Josh's jaw, which would usually send a current down his spine. Josh tenses a bit.

“I'm not exactly in the mood after being thrown on the floor so many times,” Josh retorts, getting rather annoyed. Oliver could be quite forward about what he wants and on top of that he could be incredibly persistent, which got Josh frustrated to say the very least.

“I'll suck your dick,” Oliver says, drawing out the last word for a few seconds. Josh groans, dropping his head back. Better to just give in at this point.

“Fine but I'm not doing any work,” Josh says irritatedly. “I'm tired and my arse hurts.”

“Deal,” Oliver says quickly. He dips his head down and starts kissing Josh's neck, his hand going down to palm him in his jeans. Josh sighs, letting his head fall back. He could just let Oliver do what he needed without moving. Perfect. Especially considering his poor mood. Josh immediately stiffens under Oliver's touch, purring softly when he starts undoing his jeans. Josh's eyes open again, slowly, when Oliver crawls off him, kneeling on the floor and then crawling back up, his hands sliding up his thighs, and oh, okay, blowjob time. If he wasn't hard before, he is now.

“Hi,” Josh says softly.

“What've we here?” Oliver asks, pulling Josh's boxers down slowly until he pops out from under the waistband and Oliver makes a happy noise. “Not-so-little little Josh,” he remarks. Josh blushes. Oliver had a habit of talking to his dick. He takes hold of Josh's base, smiling to himself as he works on his length. Josh chews on his lip, watching as Oliver drags his tongue up his cock. Oliver's eyes close as he takes him down and he's just enjoying himself as he moves up and down on Josh's dick.

“Oh god,” Josh mumbles. Oliver is stupidly good at giving head. Josh drapes his arm across his face, covering his eyes. He rather likes not being able to see Oliver, and Oliver takes advantage of it by suddenly swallowing him all the way down, his lips around his base, and Josh moans rather loudly. “Oli,” he hisses.

Oliver lifts his head, drooling a bit on accident. He wipes his mouth. “I'm impatient, sorry,” he says, and Josh makes this annoyed huffing sound, his breath kind of hard. He just watches Oliver strip his jeans off, crawling back into his lap naked and it takes him all of about ten seconds to be sunk all the way down on Josh's cock.

Mostly Josh is just happy that he hasn't done anything at all and he's getting sex out of it. There's also this whole danger of knowing that at any second someone could walk into the dressing room and he or she would see Josh slumped in this armchair with Oliver on top of him, his inkless back exposed with Josh's cock lodged up his ass, and that's turning him on like crazy.

Of course Josh's attention is quickly ripped back to Oliver as he starts rocking his hips on him, slowly but deliberately, and Josh is suddenly aware of the fact that he's really, really hard and Oliver looks really, really hot, and he moans rather abruptly. Oliver smiles and takes this as a good sign, so he speeds his pace a bit, anchoring himself by holding Josh's shoulders as he rolls his hips. Josh lets his eyelids slide down, just enjoying Oliver's heat around him. He moans softly.

“Mmm,” Josh purrs. His lip is being tugged by Oliver's teeth and then he's being swallowed into this kiss. Josh winds his hand up in Oliver's hair, kissing him back all sloppy as his free hand sneaks down to touch him. Oliver lets this pretty little moan out and Josh plants moves his other hand, palm flat, to Oliver's back below his shoulder blades to lean him back a bit. Josh could hit Oliver's spot easier this way, and when Oliver moans and tosses his head back Josh has all this nice newly exposed technicolour skin on his neck to have his way with.

Josh latches there, messy kisses wetting the rose on Oliver's throat. He gives him a lick straight from the junction of Oliver's clavicles all the way up, over his Adam's apple, up under his chin and eventually he kisses Oliver's bottom lip again, but Oliver grabs Josh's hair tight with both hands. He lets this tiny low growl come from his lungs and Josh actually moans audibly. About three thrusts later, Oliver steadies himself again and anchors himself into the chair, still by fistfuls of Josh's messy head of hair, before starting to move up and down on him.

Josh moans loudly, watching Oliver closer now. He would only start kind of bouncing on him like this when he really needed to cum. Josh spits in his hand and starts working him, but watching Oliver moan and having his hair pulled and feeling Oliver pulsing in his hand is driving him to the edge at twice the legal speed limit.

“Oli,” Josh gasps, as if to tell him this, but he doesn't really have a chance to finish his sentence since he grabs Oliver by his hips, slowing him and moaning as he cums, riding it out into him. Oliver makes a low, pleased sound. Josh drops his head onto Oliver's shoulder, almost drooling on him on accident.

“Baby,” Oliver says urgently. Josh looks down. He's still fully dressed actually, with just his cock out. Josh lifts Oliver up off him – he pauses for a moment to do his jeans back up – and yanks him closer, pulling his cock right into his mouth. “Fuck,” Oliver moans, holding Josh's hair. His other hand goes to the back of the chair and he starts just fucking Josh's mouth. Josh still doesn't really have to do anything. He just turns up his eyes at Oliver and the second they catch eye contact Oliver is forcing himself all the way down Josh's throat, so deep that Josh doesn't even taste him when he cums. He can only tell from the way Oliver's hips stutter and his cock tenses up and Josh can only taste him at the back of his mouth when he pulls out.

Oliver slides down into Josh's lap again, panting, kissing him sloppily, then making an unhappy noise.

“You came too far down my throat,” Josh says softly, knowing that Oliver would want the taste that should've filled Josh's mouth. Oliver sighs.

“Couldn't help it,” he murmurs. He gets up lazily, stretching his rangy limbs before gathering his clothing, dressing slowly, and Josh's eyes follow him. Finally he has to pull himself out of the comfort of his armchair to stand up and he arches his back so that a chorus of cracks slip from his spine. He yawns.

“Let's go home,” Josh whines. He grabs his bag and Oliver grabs Josh by the back pockets, pulling his bum back against his hips, and Josh makes another irritated noise. “No,” he says firmly.

“Please?” Oliver asks.

“No,” Josh groans. “My ass hurts. Tomorrow. Or something.” He pushes Oliver's bag into his arms. “You drive,” he says, brushing past him out the door.


End file.
